


Pieces of Us

by haott94



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haott94/pseuds/haott94
Summary: Alphabetical ficlets; all Starco, all the time. They are meant to be so that each chapter stands alone, but I do feel like most will fit together fine.Rated for future as I'm sure I'll take it there. But I will try to include a rating above every chapter so even if you don't enjoy the sexy stuff, you can still read and enjoy.Also, if anybody has any word prompts for more of the letters, let me know!





	1. Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: General

She hasn't quite gotten used to being acting queen.

Though Star had gotten a taste of it when her mom went missing two years ago, it wasn't the same. At that time, she knew her mother, Queen Moon, would return. Even when those around her were doubtful.

Once the Queen had returned Star had been able to step down and resume her role as the reckless, off beat, warrior princess she was.

Now, two years later, Star Butterfly was seventeen years old. Per tradition, she assumed the role of acting queen on her birthday, with her mother and father there to guide her. Then, once she took a husband, the two would assume the roles of Queen and King of Mewni.

The last few months had been a roller coaster ride. She had already made more decisions for other people than she had made in a lifetime for herself. She had coordinated three balls, held royal meetings daily, and still made time to be an activist for monster rights.

Most Mewman's felt she had set course to be an amazing ruler. 

Star walked into her room slowly, her gown sliding over the floor. She hated wearing these ornate garments daily, but it was a reality for her now.

Her room was very much the same, though it had matured with her. The acting queen glided over to her vanity, sitting in her chair delicately. She took off her long gloves to reveal her perfectly manicured hands. Star tossed the gloves haphazardly into the floor. Her messiness was a quality that stuck with her.

Out of the many viles of perfume, makeup, and lotions, Star plucked a small pot from the back of her vanity. She opened it to reveal a glitter jelly. She dipped her fingers into it and began to rub it on her face.

The makeup she wore began to breakdown and swirl around on her visage. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel as if she were taking off a mask; a facade she wore so people didn't see the real Star, under the layers of paint.

Star could feel the familiar sense of sadness creep into her heart. She tried to push it down, deep inside her where nobody could see.

A tapping at her door caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She looked at her face, all the pigments mixed to create a grey color. "Who is it?" Star asked, glancing over her vanity to find a rag.

"Its me, Star." A familiar voice answered her. Star instantly felt her mood change for the better, her heart jumping. "Are you dressed? Can I come in?"

Star blushed, finally finding a rag. She picked it up and began wiping her face. "You can come in, Marco!" The queen answered, focusing on wiping her eyes first. 

The boy opened the door just enough go slide in before shutting it behind him. Star turned to him, though she was still removing her make up. Marco had seen her looking much worse. 

The human still wore his formal attire, dressed from the event they had both just attended. He had grown about a foot over the past two years, his voice deepening and his body filling out a bit. However, he still didn't have his six pack, much to Star's disappointment.

"Hi." Marco said, smiling at her. 

Star had finished removing her make up, face looking pink and clean from the exfoliation. She smiled back at him. "Hi."

Star stood up and began to undo her hair. Marco walked over to her bed and sat down casually. He undid the first couple buttons on his formal suite. "You did amazing out there." Marco said, touching his hair nervously. "Your speech turned out great. But it sounded a little different than yesterday. You decided to change a few things?" The knight asked, remembering how many times she had made him listen to her rehearse yesterday.

He watching as her long blonde hair fell from the large updo to rest at her waist. She then quickly braided it loosely so that it was out of her way. Marco felt color come to his cheeks. Sometimes he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. 

"I stayed up until around three this morning tweaking it. I just hope that it made an impression on people." Star let her eyes settle on Marco, worry evident in her voice. "This racism has got to stop. I won't have it in my kingdom."

Watching her, so passionate about this, made Marco's heartstrings pull taught. "You didn't go to bed until three? Aren't you exhausted?" Marco asked, worry in his eyes. 

Star paused, taking in a deep sigh. "It's no different than how I feel every day." The girl walked over to her dresser, pulling out some pajamas that had puppies on the pattern. "But I can deal with it." 

Marco stood up off the bed, approaching her. He placed his hand on her arm, fingers grazing the soft flesh. Star felt a shiver zip down her spine. She looked up at the man, who was wearing an expression Star could only describe as tender. "Star, don't pretend for me."

Before she could stop them, tears were welling up in her eyes. The girl fell into her best friend's arms, his familiar embrace a home she was happy to return to over and over again. 

Marco stroked her hair and attempted to sooth her. "You don't need to carry all this weight alone you know." Marco whispered. Star looked up at him, eyes shimmering with moisture. Marco gazed down and smiled, wiping her cheeks with his hands. "I'm always here, Star. I always will be, no matter what. Let me help you."

Star looked down and snuggled into the man's larger chest, hiding the blush that had cropped up on her features. "You always do."


	2. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: General

When Marco found out we was a big brother, he squealed loud enough for all the neighboring dimensions to hear. He and Star locked hands and danced around in circles excitedly, earning them odd looks from the townsfolk.

"Marco, meet Marco Jr!" Angie smiled widely from the rocking chair, tilting her upper body to show the new baby off. "Oh, and of course, Aunt Star!" Angie added, touching the girl's face. Star blushed under her affection. 

Both the teenagers looked over the infant enraptured. Marco touched his cheeks, eyes wide and shimmering. "He is the most perfect brother ever...." 

Angie and Rafael laughed at their son's reaction. Star reached down, finger extended. The small life immediately took hold of her digit, gripping it tightly. The princess let her eyes narrow. "I would die for you" She whispered.

Angie looked up at her son. "Marco, would you like to hold him?" She moved her arms, as if to offer the baby up. Marco felt his body instantly tense up.

"Uh, mom, I don't know how, he is so small..." Marco blushed, feeling all his pride drain out of him. Angie looked concerned at her son. 

"I know it can be scary at first but it's really easy. Why don't you sit down on the sofa over there and we can show you?" Angie motioned for the boy to sit and he did so hesitantly; Star followed suit, settling right beside him.

"Honey," Angie signaled for her husband to come to her. After giving birth, moving around wasn't the most fun activity. Rafael, smiling, leaned down and took the baby from his wife's arms. He walked over and sat next to Marco. 

"Okay Marco, just support the head and neck..." The father instructed. Marco, very awkwardly, took the baby in his hands. He brought the small being up to his chest, using the crook of his elbow to support the creature. 

Star noticed, as the boy beside her held the child, that Marco Jr. did bare a striking resemblance to his older brother. She also noticed that Marco felt tense while cradling the life in his arms.

Unfortunately, and almost immediately, the infant's face began contorting, threatening to cry. Marco froze, unsure of his next move. "Oh god, he can sense my fear!" 

Then, suddenly, a pair of hands scooped the bundle from Marco's arms. Marco turned his attention to Star. She was so calm that it almost scared him. She was never calm. 

The princess brought Marco Jr. to her chest and cradled him gently. Almost as soon as she took him, the fussing ceased. She let his grab her finger again, and the baby coo'd in delight. 

"Oh Star is a natural!" Rafael clapped his hands together. Angie just smiled, watching the girl knowingly.

Marco couldn't take his eyes off of her. Something about the sight of Star holding a baby made his chest want to burst. He hadn't realized he was staring until Star spoke. "Why don't you just take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Already on it!" The Diaz parents said in unison, camera phones flashing.

Marco paid them no mind. "Star...when did you get so good with babies?" Marco swallowed, trying to will the tickle in his abdomen away. 

"I'm royalty. Do you know how many people bring their babies in for us to kiss and hold? It's a thing." Star said, rolling her eyes to indicate she found the activity less than favorable. "Plus I have a lot of baby cousins." She added. Marco just continued to watch, unsure of what he was experiencing as he stared. 

In that moment, Marco could see her pregnant; glowing and beaming with a belly bump. He could imagine her holding a baby of her own, feeding it from her breast and singing it Mewman lullabies. 

Would he be there with her?

The images that raced through his mind made his face feel so hot he thought his skin may be burning. There was that tickling sensation again in his gut. Marco looked away finally, the feeling too much for him to bare.

When he averted his eyes, he found his mother's hazel ones staring knowingly at him, her lips curved into a smirk.


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: General

Star stormed down the street. She could feel tears sting her eyes and it made her so angry. These feelings had made her cry so much already over the years and now when she thought she was free, here she was right back again.

"Star, wait!" The girl heard a voice behind her, fast approaching. She sighed and turned, brows furrowed.

"Stop following me Diaz!" She snapped. Marco, stopping to catch his breath, looked up at his friend. He felt angry and confused simultaneously.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Marco retorted. "Why did you just leave like that? Janna went to all that trouble to have those people over."

Star felt guilt pang in her heart. She hadn't even stopped to consider Janna when she had stormed out of the party. 

"Look, I just wasn't having a good time anymore alright?" Star retorted. "Janna will understand..."

"But why? You were having a great time until a few minutes ago." Marco approached her and Star felt the sudden urge to back away. 

"So my mood changed. I just needed to get out of there. Why do you care?" Star hissed, a little too much venom in her voice. "They're your friends too. You don't need me there." 

Marco was taken aback; her words hurt. "Why do I care? Star, what is going on? This has been happening more and more lately." Marco's eyebrows knit together and he moved closer, placing his hand on Star's shoulder. "You haven't been yourself."

Star looked down at Marco's hand. While his touch did simmer the rage she was experiencing, images flashed of where that hand had just been. "Well if you don't like hanging out with me anymore then why don't you just go and hang out with Jackie. Or better yet why don't you just move back to Earth."

Marco's eyes widened in shock at her words, unsure of how to respond. "Jackie--? Star why are you saying this? Where is this coming from?" The squire was genuinely confused.

"Marco, this was supposed to be in my past. I don't want to feel this way anymore." Star wiped her eyes, fresh tears in her eyes. "I don't like me when I'm...like this." Star then completely covered her face with her palms. "I heard you and Jackie. I heard her ask you out."

Marco felt his chest ache at the sight of his friend crumbling in front of him. He placed his other hand on her opposite arm and pulled her against him. They embraced on the sidewalk, Star sobbing into his chest.

"And it made me so...angry. I'm supposed to be over you. And then when you turned her down I felt like...I shouldn't happy; but I was." Star tried to calm her breathing.

"Star I..." Marco began, but his words failed him. Star leaned away from his chest, moving out of his arms.

"This thing between us is supposed to be over. We are best friends. I'm not your... girlfriend." Star hesitated before continuing. "But I keep getting pulled back in. And why would you turn her down unless you were trying to spare my feelings? I mean she's Jackie!" 

Marco paused to consider his words before he spoke. "Yeah she's Jackie. Thats why I had to turn her down." Star looked at him, completely puzzled. The boy continued in a quieter voice, almost secretive. "Star, why does it have to be over?? I...we aren't over for me..."

"Marco I got...hurt so badly and I...I was...I am...trying to get over you. Everyday I try to get over you." Star looked away, unable to look Marco in the eye. "But lately I've been so confused..."

"No," Marco breathed. Star raised her eyebrow. "Star, you don't get to do that."

"What are you talking about?" Star asked, feeling frustrated. Marco threw his hands up in the air. 

"You act like you are the only one who got hurt." Marco answered, "Star, you pushed me into Jackie's arms. I thought...at the Blood Moon Ball I was trying to make a grand gesture. I was... starting to have feelings for you that were more than just platonic." Marco couldn't fight the blush that painted his features. 

Stunned, the butterfly princess didn't know how to process the information. She had never even considered that Marco had felt that way about her until just a few months ago. Now, she felt like everything she thought she knew may be incorrect. Marco let his arms fall limp at his sides, taking in a deep sigh.

"But you just kept telling me to go for Jackie, ask out Jackie. Then when I finally do, you confessed to me  
..what could I do at that point, Star? I was confused to." Marco placed a hand on his chest, searching her eyes for understanding. "Jackie was someone who I had had feelings for for a long time. And even though I had feelings for you I...I had to give Jackie and I a chance. I had to see if there was anything there. I owed that to myself." 

Star stood frozen, unsure of her next move. Her world was completely turned on its axis. "...you never told me you had feelings at the ball." Once it came out of her mouth, she was frustrated that that was all she could think to say.

"I was embarrassed because you made it painfully clear that what you wanted was a 'friend'. If you had indicated anything more, things might have been..." Marco's eyes glimmered, never breaking contact with hers. "...different..." 

Star's heart felt like a hammer in her chest. "The only reason I pushed you to Jackie is because I thought it was what you wanted. I wanted you to be happy! You are my best friend. I didn't know that what I felt was more until...I saw the way you looked at eachother." Star shut her eyes, breaking their gaze. Moisture threatened to spill over from her eyes again any moment.

Marco let himself touch her again, reaching to take hold of both of her hands. Both of the teens felt raw and open, bleeding for eachother to see. "I know that, Star...I know." The boy whispered. Before he could stop himself, he pressed his forehead to hers. 

Star felt goosebumps on her body from the contact. At this point, what did she have to lose? "How do you think I felt? Knowing that I was miserable and I had nobody to blame but myself. And, I know my feelings were inconvenient, but then after I told you you never so much as said a word to me about it. And that hurt even more." The girl finally let herself cry, her hands clutching Marco's rather than bothering to wipe her own face.

"Well I wanted to talk about it the day I came back to Mewni but...when you said you were with Tom I thought it would just be awkward. I felt like you had completely shut me out of your life." Star squeezed his hands. Marco ran his thumb over her knuckles. "And then you were already with Tom and I thought maybe I had missed that chance. I didn't want to interfere with your life more than I already was." 

"I was trying to get over you," Star blurted, word vomit due to her emotional state. "Marco I was...lost without you in my life. I didn't shut you out of my life Marco; you were my life. I... just had to build a new one. Without you." Star could hear the shaking in her voice and tried to ignore it. "Then, you just show up out of nowhere. Maybe I knew that day, and maybe that was why I was upset. Maybe i knew that with you around it was already over with Tom and I before it even started because you're...Marco."

The boy felt her breath on his face and he counted the tears as they streamed down her skin. He watched them drop from her chin to the ground below them. Shutting his eyes, he took in her words, letting them sink in.

"Then just when I think maybe, just maybe, everything is going to be okay and I feel like we can just be friends, you go and kiss me!" Star nearly shouted.

"I thought it was the only way to get out of that booth!" Marco insisted, opening his eyes to look at her. Star laughed now, though she was unsure of why.

"Oh please!" The princess released his hands, poking at Marco's chest.

"I am serious! I thought that I needed to be honest. I didn't know the booth was a big fat lie." Marco groaned, placing his hand on his forehead.

"It doesn't matter, you kissed me and you opened all my old wounds. How many times could you have kissed me before, and you didn't! And then when you finally do, it's the worst possible timing." The girl rolled her eyes. "Way to Star that one up, Diaz!"

Marco reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in her eyes. "You know what Star, that's life. It's messy, and it's inconvenient, and it's imperfect. I could never regret kissing you that night, and if I had to do it all over again I would in a heartbeat. And I'm sorry about Jackie, and I'm sorry about Tom. I'm sorry we all got hurt and hurt each other. But I will never feel guilty about the way I feel about you. Not in a million years. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I have loved you from the very start, and I will continue to love you, every second of every day, no matter what the circumstances are."

There was a long silence between them. Marco took some deep breathes, calming himself. Star stared at him blankly. Then, with shaking hands, she wrapped her arms around Marco for a second time that night. She pressed her face into his hoodie, shuffling her feet in until they were between his. Marco burried his face into her hair, lost in a sea of gold."You're an idiot." Star finally said into his hoodie. "My idiot."


	4. Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T for language, drinking, and suggestiveness

When the Bounce Lounge reopened under new management, they had resurrected their patronage. Though it wasn't really Marco's scene, going with Star made her so happy he really couldn't say no. It was in his duties as her squire, after all. 

Marco sipped on his beer awkwardly. Though the drinking age for this dimension was fifteen, he still hadn't gotten used to it being legal. He found himself constantly looking over his shoulder, fearful of being caught in the act. 

Marco shifted his eyes; he could see Pony Head in the far left corner of the club, chatting it up with Dragon Head; though, she wasn't the one he was looking for. The boy searched through the crowd still, his gaze never landing on the individual he was hunting down. 

"Where is Star?" Marco murmured into his beer. He threw it back and swallowed the remainder of the liquid hops before placing it back on the bar. Then, he approached the dance floor.

Marco would say that he took his job as squire very seriously. Sometimes that meant that he was a little more protective then Star would like him to be. However, Marco made no apologies for that. She was a princess and she needed somebody to look out for her, particularly in these situations. 

Marco pushed through some gyrating bodies until finally he saw the long gold ponytail that belonged to his best friend. The knight in training stopped in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. 

Star danced, her arms above her head. Her slinky tank top rose to expose her midriff (and the belly button piercing she had gotten with Jackie months earlier). Her short skirt rode low on her hips, yet the hem still seemed to stop all to soon. The thigh highs she was wearing had slipped lower, exposing a few inches of pale flesh on her thighs.

Star rocked her hips back and forth fluidly, her arms coming to run down her body. Marco knew he was blushing, but he tried to hide it. He wasn't sure if she knew just how stunning she was. The boy began to approach before he noticed a second pair of hands on Star's sides. The hands were an odd shade of grey.

Marco clenched his hands at his sides, seeing that behind her, Star had a partner she was dancing with. He was taller than Marco and had on sunglasses, though he definitely didn't need them in this club. His hair appeared to be scaly, and he wore a toothy grin as his hands slid up Star's slender sides.

The squire felt an odd hollow sensation in his gut that he did not appreciate. Before he could stop himself, he had his hand on Star's upper arm. The eyes of the princess fluttered open, and instantly Marco could tell she was intoxicated. "Marco!! There you are...!" The blonde smiled brightly. 

Marco pulled her away from the stranger. "Come on Star, let's go." Marco glared at the taller man, who had just become aware of the squire's presence. Star let herself be guided to Marco's side, but she appeared confused. 

"Go...? Why...?" Star blinked, her speech slow. The scaly individual took a step towards the two.

"Hey," the man sounded like he was hissing, and Marco could tell now that his tongue was split; whether that was from birth or a body modification Marco couldn't say. "The lady doesssn't want to go...besssides who the fuck are you?"

Marco pointed to himself with his thumb. "I'm her squire, and I'm saying we are going!" Marco countered, turning Star so that she was shielded by part of his body. "You had your hands all over her, and she's drunk." Marco narrowed his eyes at the stranger. 

The man ran his grey hands over his iridescent green scales. "Look, chill. I didn't know ssshe had a boyfriend."

Marco felt himself being pushed away, much to his surprise. He looked at Star, stunned. She wobbled on her feet and moved away from the boy's body. "Being my squire doesn't mean he's my boyfriend." Star said, her words slurring. Her eyes fixed on Marco and the boy felt more hurt from her words then he anticipated. "You aren't the boss of me Marco, I am h--" Star hiccuped cutely before continuing, "--aving fun..."

Marco knit his eyebrows together. "Star I am trying to protect you. You are completely trashed and this guy--" the boy watched as the man's hand took hold of Star's waist, his digits making contact with the pale skin of her hip. 

"Look man, it sssseemss you have been friend zoned. Let the lady have a good time." The lizard like man hissed through his teeth. Marco opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Maybe he was over stepping his bounds. He thought about their conversation after the Blood Moon Ball. She didn't need a hero.

Marco sighed, admitting defeat. Star paused before smiling at him again. "Just a few more dances Marco..." Star's words ran together. "Then home...I won't drink anymore." 

Marco looked at her before flashing her a half-hearted smirk. The odd couple stepped back to the center of the dance floor and picked up where the left off, the serpent dancing behind Star. Marco turned and began walking away. 

Before he left the floor completely, the squire glanced over his shoulder to check on them one last time. Catching eyes (or rather, sunglasses) with the scaly male one more time, he saw the lizard raise his grey hand to his face.

Parting his index and middle finger into a suggestive 'V' shape, the serpent held them to his mouth and wiggled his split tongue between them, suggesting only one thing. The intoxicated princess continued dancing, completely clueless to this action.

In one point five seconds Marco's fist collided with the pallid face, effectively breaking the glasses. 

And his nose.


	5. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: T

"So...you guys hug...a lot." Janna said, mouth full of meat and tortilla. Marco looked at her from over Star's shoulder. He furrowed his brows, hands sliding away from Star's back. The pair broke away from their embrace.

"What? No we don't." Marco said, settling in to spread hot sauce on his taco. Janna snorted. 

"Yes. You do." The Asian girl laughed after she had swallowed her food. Star, seemingly oblivious to the conversation, began pouring sugar on her burrito.

"All friends hug, Janna." Marco stated, clearly disturbed by her observation. "We are besties."

"Dude." Janna took another bite of her quesadilla. "You guys just hugged because you passed her the sugar." 

Marco flushed a deep red, glancing over at his friend who had a mouth full of sweetener and beef. "Well, she really appreciated it, didn't you Star??" 

"Huhpph??" Star asked, mouth full.

"And last week," Janna continued. "You guys hugged because you let her borrow a pencil. And then, you hugged because you guys didn't have the same math period." 

Star swallowed her food, beginning to listen in on the banter. Marco's blush deepened by the minute. Star, sensing his distress, chimed in. "Well, I was really gonna miss him for that ninety minutes!"

Janna paused at the response and then smirked knowingly at Marco. "Case and point. You guys are closer than normal friends."

Marco, face burning, took several large bites of his taco, physically silencing himself from responding.

☆☆☆☆☆

"Don't you think...I mean, is that really necessary?" Tom asked from over his hand of cards.

Star and Marco separated, and Marco took his seat next to Kelly. Star looked at Tom and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"That hug." Tom set down his cards and pointed between the two teens that had just embraced. Marco froze, but Star seemed utterly confused. "I mean, he just made nachos. I'm just saying, doesn't a hug seem a little much for that?"

"Pfft," Star scoffed, eyes shifting from a shaken Marco back to her annoyed boyfriend. "No! Of course not! Marco makes the best nachos. He deserves a hug for it."

Tom glared at Star and then at Marco, flames burning in his pupils. Marco gave a small smile, unsure of what else to do. "I'm sure I could make nachos just as good as Marco..." Tom muttered.

Star laughed. "No. No you couldn't. I'm sorry, boo." Star poked Marco in the side playfully. "Nachos are Marco's territory." Both of the incriminated teens exchanged a knowing look. 

Enraged, Tom picked up the entire card table and threw it to the side. "I mean, what was that!? Is nachos code for something!?" Tom hovered in the air, his whole body engulfed in flames, signifying his rage. 

The blonde girl stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You always do this! Can't you control your temper for once?" Star threw her hands up in the air, cards flying all over the game room floor. "You are so immature!!"

The princess stormed up the stairs in a flash, her anger hastening her exit. Tom, sensing that he may have taken things too far, came down to the floor with a sizzle. After watching his girlfriend leave, the prince sighed and looked at Marco and Kelly, who both nodded for him to go after the princess. 

Tom flew after Star, following her up the stairs. "Don't be like that Starship, I'm sorry!!" 

Marco and Kelly sat in awkward silence for a moment before Kelly finally spoke up. "Um. I have to agree, you two hug a lot. I just...figured that was your thing. But it is kind of weird."

Marco looked down into his lap. "I know we hug a lot. But...it's been a part of our relationship for so long and..." Marco held his hand up and touched his face. "I...like it."

Kelly looked at him before wrapping her arm around his shoulders, sad smile gracing her features. "Wow you got it real bad."

Marco looked away towards the stairs. "I know."

☆☆☆☆☆

Star crept down into the royal kitchen, careful not to make a sound. She picked up her wand, illuminating the face so that she could see. 

Abruptly, she saw a figure sitting at the counter. "Aahh!! Strawberry Annihilation!!" Star shouted, causing berries to shoot from the mystical staff.

"Ahh!!" The figure shouted, quickly karate chopping the flying fruit, making quick work of the defensive tactic. "Star!" The figure whisper-shouted at her. "Its me, Marco!"

Star paused before lowering her arms. "Marco?? What are you doing down here?" Star asked, walking over to where he sat. She placed her wand down on table, allowing for the pink light to brighten their surroundings. Star could now see that Marco had apparently been eating some chicken, left over from dinner. 

"Well I was just...thinking." Marco paused, scratching his head. "And I couldn't sleep, so I came down to get something to eat." Marco paused, looking at his friend. Her usual sleep mask was on her head, her night shirt hitting her just below her bottom. The boy looked away, hoping that this light would hide the color in his cheeks.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Star asked, turning and propping herself up so that she could sit on the counter. Marco peaked, taking in her long legs. He swallowed thickly. 

"N-nothing interesting." Marco looked back down at his chicken, but couldn't help but notice that her naked thigh was less than a foot away from his meal. "Anyway, you couldn't sleep either?"

Star looked down at her feet and swung them back and forth. "No...I couldn't. I thought I would come and see if there was any cake left."

Marco perked and got up from his chair. "There is, I'll grab you a slice." The latina boy walked over to the refrigerator and pulled the box of cake out. Carefully, he set it down on the counter and walked over to a massive cabinet. Straining, he grabbed a small plate from a high shelf and a fork out of a nearby drawer. He used the utensil to pick up a precut slice and place it carefully on the china. 

Marco brought the piece over to the blonde girl, handing it to her with a smile. "Here you go." 

Star stared at him and gently took the piece from his hands, setting it on the island beside her. Marco looked at her, puzzled. Star turned back to him, mischievous glint in her eyes. "Thank you Marco!" She spread her arms. "Hugs!"

Marco gasped as she pulled her to him. Due to her height while sitting on the counter top, Marco found himself being pulled to her chest. His cheek pressed against her soft breast, and he could feel everything through the thin material. Sputtering, Marco looked down, seeing her pale thighs spread around his torso to accommodate his body. 

"S..star??" Marco murmured against her chest, looked up at her. The blonde girl nuzzled into the boy's brown hair, a large smile on her face. The boy shrugged and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him.

The movement caused her sleep shirt to ride up, revealing the smallest sliver of white cotton that was her panties. Marco glanced back down and felt his heart in his throat. Turning scarlet, Marco slid his hands down her sides. "Star...your pan-- your shirt is...uh..."

Star pulled away and looked down at him, smile still plastered on her features. "We're best friends...I don't care if you see." 

Marco's hands stilled, his eyes locked with hers. He swallowed, nodding shallowly. "I...uhh..." Marco averted his gaze, choosing instead to look straight ahead. He could see the small peaks of both of Star's breasts straining against the cotton. "Uhhh..." Marco forgot to breathe, suddenly very aware of the position they were in. "Maybe...we do hug too much, Star..."

The princess wrapped her legs around Marco's back, pulling him against her once more. Marco went without a fight, his face pressed into her mounds yet again. "So what if we do?" Star whispered into his hair. "Everybody else can just mind their own business. Because we are best friends, and we make the rules."

The squire shut his eyes and held her tighter. "Yup. We're best friends."


End file.
